Love Now, Love Always
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: A multi chapter request! All the info is inside! A look into the relationship of Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid! Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Love now, Love Always.**

Hello! Back, because someone liked my writing enough to request a new story!

Again, another Hotchner/Reid story, this one will be a multi chapter, all about their relationship!  
This is dedicated to '**Sue1313' **I really hope you like this, and it's what you had in mind! To everyone else, I also hope you enjoy this!

This part is almost like a prologue... so sorry about it being short!

A/N – No Hayley or Jack, this also takes place before the show actually started...

Please, read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Love now, love always, I saw my mum write it in a card once to my dad on his birthday, I never really understood why she wrote it because a year later me and my sister watched our dad pack his bags and leave without even a word.

I saw my godmother say it at the christening of her youngest son, but the next day she was moaning about how much she regretted having him, saying she was too old. But then I read the letters that were sent between my grandparents. I saw that to some people 'Love now, love always' meant something. Of course, when you grow up you want to love someone as much as you love your teddy bear but when you're grown up I guess you see the world differently, and by the world I mean love.

Of course, your parents say they love you, but they have too, right?  
Friends will say they love you, but is there any meaning behind that?

However, when the love of your life says they love you, it's almost like you don't question it, maybe because when the love of your life says 'Love now, Love Always' you hope and pray it will always be like that? Maybe when you start to write it and not say it, it loses meaning, but maybe marriage makes it worthless, maybe it means more in a relationship when they fell in love at first sight?  
Love now, Love Always, maybe it was the people? Maybe it was the people, maybe it was the love they had for each other, maybe love now love always, was their vow, for now, and forever?

What if love now, love always was a rule to live by?

"Papa, what does love now, love always mean?"  
"It means I and your father will love each other for the rest of our lives..."  
"It means I and Papa fell in love and from that moment on we decided to love each other forever."  
People's marriages crash and burn, people regret the decision to have children; friends say I love you and it means nothing...

However, there are people in this world who will say 'Love now, Love Always' and mean it.

Aaron Hotchner was a man of few words, but 'Love now, Love always' was a phrase that would forever be in his vocabulary.

Spencer Reid loved his work, but he loved him more, so from the moment they'd met, 'Love now, Love always' was almost like a vow, a vow to be together forever.

"I love you now and I will love you always." It was that simple.

* * *

I really hope you like this so far and decide to stick around!  
**'Sue1313' **I really hope you enjoyed this, thank you for the ideas!  
I hope you all decide to review!  
Thank you for reading!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy,


	2. Chapter 2

**A Trust in Faith.**

Thank you for sticking with me! I am so happy you liked it!

Like this entire story it's all for **'Sue1313'**!  
I am so glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter too! This is almost like the official beginning, so now we back track, starting with the first date!

Thank you so much for the reviews and following and adding this story to your favourites! I am hoping to update every Wednesday which should take us through until January, I could be wrong though! Thank you again!

Again, no Hayley, no Jack, no bad stuff, just love and joy!  
Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Work seemed to get a little better since Spencer joined the team; of course, the strong team of six seemed to enjoy him being there.

However for Aaron Hotchner it was different, his feelings for the young doctor had become something that seemed to be distracting him all the time. Gideon had asked him what was going on, but he said he was fine, Strauss offered him a few days off if he needed some time to sort out whatever was going on in his head; again he turned her down on the offer, knowing that would make it worse.

How could Spencer Reid be that smart but still not know that is boss was madly in love with him? He's been their almost 18 months now, and they'd solved more cases than they thought possible.

A knock on his office door brought him out of his thoughts and back to the stack of paperwork on his desk as Jason Gideon stood in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" Aaron had to force himself not to snap.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He asked looking up at his friend.

"You've been staring at that the same bit of paper for half an hour, everyone else has gone, well apart from Dr Reid he's still finishing off reports." Gideon said turning to look at Spencer before looking back to Aaron. Great the one person he needed to avoid was sat in the bullpen.

"Lost in thought, but yeah, I'm fine; I am going to head out as soon as I've done this." Aaron said and Jason only nodded with a small smile before he wondered off, most probably to his office.

However, from that moment in his office over a week ago seemed to lead him to where he sat now.

"Do you come here a lot then, or is it just coincident that the barman knows your name?" Aaron asked the young man in front of him. It wasn't supposed to happen, well not like this anyway. It was strange how a simple chat in the bullpen had led them to now sitting in a bar, of course, Aaron was still head over heels for him, but he had no idea.

"That is Foster, Jacob Martin, best friend since I can remember..." Spencer said with a small smile.

"Foster? Is that a nickname?" Aaron asked now curious.

"Yeah, he's famous for drinking a can of Fosters Larger in under a minute." Spencer said causing both men to laugh.

"So, why didn't you invite the rest of the team?" Aaron didn't want to ask, but at the same time he did. They were sat on a small table in the corner, both drinking beer, both of them tired and still slightly disturbed by their latest case. Even still Spencer had asked him out for a drink and who was Aaron to refuse being alone with the man who was in his thoughts most of the time, of course he got to know him pretty well over the last year or so, but in some respects he wished he hadn't because it made him fall more and more in love with the young doctor.

"Well, I wanted your advice on something, and since you never really talk much I guess I feel my secret was safe is you." He said sliding his hand across the table to place onto of Hotch's.

"And what advice would you need from me?" Aaron asked not breaking eye contact, was this really about to happen, or was he dreaming?

"So, if I liked someone, but it was highly inappropriate even though this person was always on my mind and I thought I was deeply in love, do you think I should tell them?" He felt like Spencer had just read his mind.

"I think you should always be honest with people, even, even if it is seen as inappropriate." Hotch said his eyes moving to his hand, he moved it backwards but Reid grabbed hold of it.

"I know you feel the same way about me, I've seen you looking at me, and I've seen the way you act around me..." Spencer was a smart man, a very smart man, and even now in a crowded bar with linked hands and a body full of feelings and emotions the only thing Hotch wanted was for him to confirm what he just said in a hope this wasn't a dream or even worse, a setup.

"Spencer..." Aaron began but Reid stopped him.

"I think I've fallen for you. I think I have fallen in love with my boss. I think I was in love with you from the start." He said quietly.

"Would it be wrong if I said I think I've fallen for you too?" Aaron asked and Spencer shook his head and laughed a little.

"I think it would be the start of something that has a chance to last..." Spencer answered.

"Let me take you out, on a proper date." Aaron said a smile on his face as he knew this was real.

"How about we just grab some food and head back to yours, as nice as a posh restaurant sounds, it might be wise to talk in the comfort of your home?" Spencer suggested and Aaron agreed.

If this was a first date, it was the best one he'd ever had.

Of course the both of them had their doubts if this was actually real, but for Aaron as he unlocked the door to his flat he found that he really didn't mind, the fact he'd been for a drink with the doctor he seemed to have on his mind 24/7 was enough to make his dreams better than what would have been reality if Spencer didn't feel the same.

"You know if any of this has meaning you're going to have to let me take you out somewhere..." Hotch said, the feeling of dread and fear simply leaving his mind.

"I try to make sure everything I do have meaning, but tell me if this isn't how you want it to go..." Spencer said his confidence suddenly taking a back seat.

"I really like you Spencer, the fact that this is actually happening if enough to make me not all that bothered about the traditional dating route."  
"Well you can still buy me dinner, just in your own home, I was brought up in a way that makes sitting in a restaurant having hushed conversation sound like the beginning of the end, I much rather us both be comfortable. I mean we both know this will have to be a secret." Spencer added taking a step closer to his boss.

"Well, you're a secret I am willing to keep."  
Good god, this was actually happening, and for Hotch, it was better than he'd even imagined.

Then a thought of fear and dread hit him, what if this wasn't real? It was almost like he was frozen in time as he just stood still lost in his own thoughts.

"Aaron?" Spencer's voice seemed gentle, but still Hotch willed himself to wake up.

"Aaron, are you alright?"  
"Yeah..." he replied, he was going to go on asking him if we wanted a drink or some food, but he was stopped by a sudden movement from the younger man.

It was almost as if time had stopped when Aaron felt the lips of the younger man on his own. Spencer Reid the young doctor who should never have fallen for was kissing him, in his living room, Aaron didn't really care what happened next, he was simply grateful he had a kiss to last him a lifetime.

"This is real; I want it to be real..." Spencer said, a small smile on his face, but Aaron knew the doctor was scared as hell.

"Maybe we could start again, let me take you out, I know you said you don't like restaurants..." Aaron said, stopped when Spencer held his hands up.

"How about you just pick me up, we'll grab take out and we can go wherever we like?" Spencer asked and Aaron nodded.

"What I said Aaron, I really do like you; I guess I am just not the best at showing it, I know it seems like this is all so much at one time, but with job we do, I didn't want to be on my death bed with my one regret being I never told you I liked you..." He said.

"Tomorrow, if we don't catch a case, I'll pick you up, we'll grab some dinner, it'll be nice, we'll start again, properly." He said, this time, it was Spencer who nodded.

At least they'd have something to laugh about in the future, but the touch in the pub, the kiss, the smile, everything, Aaron was in love, and this time it was going to work out. It had too.

* * *

So that was the first part, officially I guess!  
I hope you like it and I hope you decide to stick with me on this!  
Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Step First.**

I am so glad you stuck with me! I am really hoping you're enjoying it!  
Like this entire story it's dedicated to '**Sue1313' **I hope this is what you had in mind!

Okay, so the last chapter was almost like the official beginning, now we carry on from the 'first date' type thing! I am not sure how long this story will be, but we are basically going from start to finish, from Aaron and Spencer's first date until they are a happy family!

Thank you for following and adding this to your favourites! Thank you for the review also!

A/N – No Hayley, No Jack...  
Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Aaron tried not to worry as he got out of his car, walking to the entrance to the block of flats Spencer currently lived in.

Reid had left early today of course Aaron only got what Strauss had told him when he asked her, according to Erin it was something to do with his mother, but Aaron knew better than to believe what had been passed around, he couldn't remember a time when he actually told the truth about when he needed to leave or run errands during work hours.

Walking up the stairs after showing his I.D at the front desk, telling the woman he was Spencer's boss the quick thought of if he'd become Spencer's lover crossed his mind.

Carefully he walked down the hall; take out bag in one hand his I.D in the other he stopped outside apartment 6a on the second floor of a five-floor building.

Knocking as loudly as was needed he took a step back, the instant fear of either Spencer not wanting him here or if this was even the right flat going through his brain, taking a deep breath he looked around the hallway, it was lit by semi-expensive lights with a lamp at each end, hearing movement inside his eyes darted around looking for anything else to look at other than the door.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Spencer open the door, holding up the takeaway bag he spoke.

"You never called to tell me if we were still on for dinner, so I thought I'd stop by." He said waiting to see what the young doctor's reaction was.

"I was kind of hoping you'd come..." He said quietly, a small smile on his lips as he stood to the side to let Hotch in.

"Thank you for bringing dinner." He added after he'd shut the door, leading Aaron into the living area.

"Not a problem, I needed an excuse to leave the office, seems going to get dinner was valid." He said making them both a laugh a little.

"How are you feeling, I spoke to Strauss said you needed the rest of the day off, she was worried..." Aaron said trying to read the young doctors face or body language, of course, that was the unsaid rule of working with profilers, you never profile each other, but right now it was all Aaron wanted to do, all for the right reasons.

"I guess I and my mum are alike, we are both having very bad days." He said although he knew it wouldn't be enough.

"I know you read my file; I know that you know my mum isn't all that well..." He said refusing to meet his boss's gaze as he helped Aaron lay the pots of food onto the coffee table.

"I'm not judging, I was just worried, and so was Strauss I know she only does the political side of what we do, but she's been through the training, she was the only woman in the BAU when it first started." Aaron said looking up to see if he could get a smile out of the man he's fallen for.

"Along with David Rossi, James Ashfield and Max Ryan, I read up on the history of the BAU when I got the phone call about the job." He explained as he began to eat the Chinese food Aaron had brought.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, I'd do the same for the rest of the team..."

"So I guess me thinking this was special treatment was way off the mark?" Spencer questioned with a smirk.

"This is a date that we might have to keep secret for a while. Special treatment, I guess if you consider me asking how you are and buying you take-out as special treatment well, you can draw your own conclusions."

"I am glad you're here Aaron, I was beginning to think yesterday was all a dream." Spencer never wanted to admit it, but he had too.

"You kissed me. I thought you'd believe it was real..." Aaron said putting his fork down.

"If this is all going too fast..." Aaron began but Spencer stopped him by moving round the table and coming to sit next to him.

"I was the one who kissed you, remember? Besides almost two years, that's how long we've know each other, my aunt knew my uncle a month before they were married, I'm only making up for lost time." He said moving forward slowly until their lips met. God, he wanted so badly to get used to the feeling of love, joy and simple happiness.

"I, I want this as much as you do, believe me." Aaron said simply to convince the both of them this was actually happening.

"I can only hope first dates go this well for everyone." Spencer said causing them both of laugh a little.

There were a few minutes of silence before Spencer spoke, leaning back against the arm of the sofa, the food seemingly forgot about.

"You've read my file; you know all about me, how about you tell me something's about you?" Spencer asked, of course, he knew all about his boss he'd read his file, but still to hear it from him would be nice.

"Well, what do you want to know? Garcia has been on my team a long time, there's a lot of trust there." He said causing Spencer to go bright red.

"I guess I want to know about your life, why the FBI, why the BAU, why stop being a lawyer, why me?" It was always going to happen; Aaron wondered the same, why did Spencer fall for him and not someone else.

"Being a lawyer it was for my dad, he didn't want me to do anything else, and since he was so ill when I left school I thought it would only right to make him happy, luckily he recovered and after that I seemed to get pretty good at it, but after a while I realised I couldn't do it anymore. So I decided to train to do what I'd always wanted, an FBI agent, the BAU was just luck I guess, in any other situation I don't believe in it, but with the BAU I seemed to fit in. I worked my way up through the ranks and got to where I am now." Aaron said smiling at Spencer before he carried on.

"I don't think I was ever meant to fall for anyone but you, when I heard your name, saw your picture and then I met you for the first time, it seemed like fate. I was head over heels in love with you by week two and I have been ever since." Aaron said, of course, it was strange for him to open up as much as he did.

"I am glad you finally followed your heart, maybe if you hadn't I would have never have met you. I know what your fears are, coming out as gay, me being as young as I am, the job we do, but I think I am okay with keeping this a secret if you are." He said Aaron simply nodded; those were his only fears.

Aaron's phone rang before either of them could speak.

"Hotch..."  
"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks, JJ." He said before putting it away and turning to Spencer.

"We have a case; how do you feel?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine. I want to work the case." Spencer said nodding slightly; a little disappointed their first date had been ruined.

"I wonder how many first dates we'll have to have." Spencer muttered before standing up waiting for Aaron to do the same.

"Just promise me you'll answer all the questions when we get back?" Aaron asked. Spencer kissed him before replying with a yes, and before they knew it, they were on the jet with a return ticket to Idaho.

* * *

So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!  
I hope you decide to leave a review, and hopefully stick with me on this one!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's always Business before Pleasure.**

Hello again!  
Moving swiftly onto chapter 4... I am not sure how long this story will be, after this 'case' we shall begin to just go over major milestones, however I really hope you enjoy reading it!

Dedications and A/N are the same as the last 3 chapters!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was September and there was snow on the ground.

Snow, in September. In Idaho, there was actual white snow.

Spencer pulled his coat tighter around his body as he realised no statistic came to his mind for the snow, the only thing on his mind being Aaron, the man he kissed in his apartment, the man he'd kissed in Aarons apartment, the man he wanted to kiss all the time.

God, all he wanted was to find the evil son of a bitch and go home, where it was still September, where leaves were still falling off the trees and there was no slipping hazard due to ice, and where he could see Aaron without feeling his mind needed to be refocus. Of course, he was always focused but right now stood outside the Idaho main FBI field office he was focused on the man in his dreams and not on the unsub they were meant to be capturing, and hopefully putting in prison to rot...

"Right, Derek come with me, we'll go to the morgue, JJ I want you to go speak with the press officer inside, Garcia, go with JJ find somewhere to set up, Reid, Hotch go to the dump site, I want to know everything about this guy before he strikes again." Of course, Spencer was still a little weary around Jason Gideon, mainly because he still couldn't figure out whether he called him Doctor because of his age and skill or Doctor because he didn't want him on the team. The man certainly was not an open book.

Taking a deep breath Spencer got in the passenger side of the car. For the few minutes, he was alone whilst Aaron spoke to Gideon a thousand thoughts went through his mind.

Was this all moving a little too quickly? In the space of 18 months nothing had happened between them, not in the space of 3 days they'd shared kisses Spencer could only dream about and they were saying 'I love you' he knew he wanted this, he wanted a relationship with them man, but was this all going a bit too quickly? His thought process seemed to switch from good to bad as he thought about how quickly everything was going, but then he thought about the job and wondered if he would ever get the chance to kiss him again.

Maybe he should just stay away for a while, give Hotch some time and space, what if it wasn't meant to be? They've know each other for around 18 months and it was clear from the other night both of them loved each other, but Spencer couldn't help but feel this was all going a little too quickly.

Hotch got in the driver's seat, turning the engine on he looked over to Spencer and smiled.

"So, dump site is about three miles from here, near a river that runs through the back of a high priced housing estate." Hotch said as he began to drive, keeping a steady eye on the road.

"Three nurses all from the same hospital but different department, all of them on the night shift when abducted all of them taken on a Tuesday, I think the night shift and the day must be significant to the unsub." Spencer said making a quick assumption.

"Right well, we can see what we get, after this Gideon wants us to visit the hospital see what they can give us, he and Morgan are going to visit the latest victim's family before visiting the family of the other two victims." Of course, all Spencer wanted to do was the let the earth swallow him up.

He still couldn't get his head round the fact Hotch was in love with him, and the fact all of this was actually happening so fast, was this all a joke on him or was he simply being paranoid.

Either way, right now, it was business before pleasure, and that's something Spencer was struggling with.

The dump site was next to some high priced housing estate, which made Spencer even surer this was a dump site only...  
"Victim is Katie Moore, nurse in the ER at the main hospital here..." Spencer said looking to Hotch who seemed to be watching the local PD. Lewiston in Idaho was a city in the North of the state and was the only city with a hospital that had a trauma centre...

"She lived in an apartment near the hospital, 20 minutes away from where her parents live, you'd have to drive 45 minutes to get here from the hospital." Aaron said turning to look back at the houses.

"We should get out of here; we're beginning to get some attention." Hotch said turning to walk back up the muddy track back to the road.

"This guy doesn't seem to care about the body, I mean from the markings and photo's he seemed to just throw the bodies into the river, where all three victims found here?" Reid asked once they reached the car.

"This river runs from one end of the city to the mountains it crosses through all of the states according to the local PD, the bodies have all been dumped in Lewiston but all different places along this river." Hotch explained before getting his phone out, making a quick call to Gideon, whilst Spencer was left with his own thoughts, trying to get a grip on this unsub's mind.

After 7 hours of drinking coffee, stealing glances and trying too hard to figure out who this guy was they all thought they'd cracked it, even if it was now 2am on a Monday morning. Of course, they wanted to stop this man before he claimed another victim, but without a name, it was proving to be difficult to narrow it down with the facts they had.

Reid stood looking at the photos of all 3 victims, whilst Derek, Gideon, Hotch and Garcia went over what they knew, Garcia typing away on her laptop. JJ was going through a mountain of papers been sent in by the public, Spencer looked at the photo's it seemed all women had a letter carved into their back and it was something the team couldn't work out.  
'MAM' Spencer frowned as he read it again. This unsub had carved a word into the victims obviously their needed to be more women for them to know what the word is, but still the bodies were literally thrown out, like trash, they all seemed to have scars on a joint, like they were about to be cut up. Spencer stopped his thought process turning to look out the window into the main office.

"Lt. King..." Spencer said rushing towards the door to get the officers attention, of course that got the teams attention too.

"Yes?" He asked stopping to look at the young man.

"When patients die in the hospital and no one claims the body, what happens to them?" He asked knowing how strange it sounded, either way, he needed an answer.

"If they are not claimed, they are left to the hospital and most of them are used for medical research..." He said his voice quiet as he seemed slightly confused.

"Do you know of any case where the body has been used for medical research and someone has come to claim their loved ones but been too late?" Spencer asked walking back towards the board of photos.

"Yes, there was one case..." He said running a hand through his hair as he tried to give the doctor and answer.

"Sean Reeves, his mother died, he was out of the states, came back a month after, of course by then Mrs Reeves had been dead a month..." He tried to explain.  
"Garcia, we need to find out what day Mrs Reeves died, if she died on a Tuesday and if she had the same scars as our victims, Lt, what happened when Sean Reeves found out about his mother?" Spencer asked then turning to the man in charge.

"He took her home, of course, they had to go through court but he paid the money, he lived, god, he lived on the housing estate near where to bodies were dumped but had to sell his house to pay the hospital to release his mother's body..." He said almost in disbelief.

"They're all nurses, so people who were looking after his mother, the letters on the victims back if we find another victim there is a chance she will have an 'A' carved into her, spells 'Mama'..." Spencer was interrupted by Penelope when her laptop seemed to have found the answer.

"Mrs Lurie Reeves died on a Tuesday her life support was turned off by a nurse, she showed no signs of waking up, and she was classed as brain dead, all due to a car accident. She was in the morgue for a month, the amount of time that anyone has to claim her, but no one did, so they used her for medical research, hospital documents say all family members were aware of this, Sean Reeves received a letter and a number of emails from the hospital but never replied, hospital assumed mother and son were no longer in touch, by law here you can claim the body back after a month but for a price, Sean Reeves paid in full a week after a court hearing." Penelope explained.

"He's getting revenge. Garcia, we need Sean Reeves address." Gideon said looking to Reid.

"Good work Dr Reid." That man would never call him Spencer would he?

He would never be able to adjust to the fact time seemed to fly when you were going down dirt tracks and abandoned roads at 100mph in the middle of the night, but somehow Reid found himself stood near the car, listening in his earpiece whilst Aaron, Jason and Derek went to into the house that was in the middle of nowhere, the house Sean Reeves called home.

Still stood outside in the dark with around no weapons training it was not something Spencer found fun or in any way helpful, but then it all seemed to stop when he heard the shot, then the words that made him almost scream with panic and fear.

"GET A MEDIC, AARON'S BEEN HIT!"

* * *

I really hope you like this chapter!  
Please leave a review let me know what you thought!  
Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you decide to stick with me!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy,


	5. Chapter 5

**Speak Words not Fear.**

Hello!  
I am so happy you guys are still here; I am still not sure on how long this will be! However I am still happy you're reading!

Thank you so much for all of the support!

Again dedication and A/N are the same just like the previous chapters.

I think so far this is my favourite chapter, but then again I liked writing them all so far!

Please read, review and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Spencer had never been so still or quiet in his life as he heard sirens approach. Of course, it was JJ and Garcia who had called them, he couldn't, how could he? He was far too much of a nervous wreck.

He was the same nervous wreck at the hospital as he stood in one corner. He knew everyone was looking at him, but he had learnt to block that out, something he felt he was good at in high school, blocking everyone out.

When he got told it was only a flesh wound he thought he would relax but his knowledge got the better of him once again, he thought up every bad scenario he could until the doctors came back again. Spencer couldn't face going to see him, knowing he did nothing to help when he'd got shot. How could he be in a relationship with the man if he couldn't react appropriately when he's hurt? Still it put the fear of god into him and for once in his life the fear overtook the logic.

Getting back to his hotel room he had told Gideon that he wished Agent Hotchner a good night's rest and hoped he felt better tomorrow knowing for a fact that the man would still feel like hell, of course the flesh wound would hurt, but the med's made everyone a little mad.

Aaron lay in the hospital bed, trying to hide the hurt he felt that Spencer had left. He expected him to react like everyone else, but Aaron was shocked to find he didn't do that.

Gideon smiled a little before looking to his friend.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." That man had always been good at reading people, he had to be, but still he would appreciate it if Gideon profiled the UNSUB's and not him.

"What do you mean?" Well, this would be a waste of time.

"You've been happy Aaron! You're never happy..."  
"Well thank you for pointing that out." Aaron said trying to avoid this conversation, but the small voice in his head made him wondered if he needed to talk.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about you and Dr Reid, but if you need to talk you know where I am." Aaron took a deep breath, who else did he have to talk to? Of course, Erin had been kind to him, offering help whenever she could, the Director always seemed to offer a hand if he felt like Hotch needed it, he had friends outside the FBI but would they really be able to understand?

"He kissed me, once, two days ago and then he kissed me yesterday; I went to his place before we got the call." Aaron began looking at Jason who had a blank expression on his face, although he seemed to be listening.

"Now he's wondering if this is all going a little too fast,"

"What do you think? I get where he is coming from, three days is a short period of time to figure out you love someone." Gideon knew they'd liked each other for months, but at the same time, that was for Hotch to tell him and not the other way around.

"I think I was in love with him the first time I met him." Aaron said with a smile, who was he kidding? He was in love with him from day one, literally.

"If that's the case then I doubt this is all going to quick, I think in our line of work, you never know what will happen." Gideon said gesturing to the bandages on Aaron's arm.

"I'm in love with him Jason, and I know he's in love with me too, but in this line of work and in the society we live in. I know I'm strong enough to take the hit, but do you honestly think he is?" Aaron tried to sound liked his usual self but the worry seemed to overtake all of his body.

"If you love someone you tend to do anything for them, however cliché it sounds." Jason said with a slight nod of the head before continuing.

"He's not as weak as we make him out to be. Physically he might not be the typical FBI agent, but mentally the kid is a genius, he's probably dealt with more bullying in the last 10 years of his life then he will encounter whilst in this job." Gideon was right and Aaron knew it. He was smart, and had probably been pushed down in the hall many times but all that didn't seem to matter to the young doctor, now all he seemed to worry about was Aaron and the job.

"I don't want this to go wrong..." Aaron tried to sound confident, but once again he sounded weak and scared, even though he knew his friend would never hold it against him, it felt strange to worry about someone other than the victims.

"It won't. Aaron, this is the happiest I have seen you in a long time. I've noticed, the team has noticed, of course you only tell them when you and Spencer are both ready, but Aaron, you love this man, and it's clear to me and I am sure it would be clear to anyone that you don't want to let him go." Taking a deep breath he carried on.

"If he thinks this is all going too fast then sit and talk about it, tell him everything you've told me, but just remember I am here if you need me." Jason wasn't a personal man, but at the same time he wasn't that private either, he seemed to tell people whatever he thought would help and nine times out of ten it did.

"I just need him to know I love him."  
"Then that's all you tell him, just remember, speak words and not fear."  
Jason was right, that was all Spencer needed to know, that was all he would ever need to know, that he, Aaron Hotchner was madly and deeply in love with Dr Spencer Reid.

"Speak words and not fear." Aaron repeated, he might have been scared, hell of course he was, but when he tells Spencer he loves him, he will forever speak words and not fear.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
Honestly it means so much that you enjoy it!  
Please let me know what you think and I hope you decide to stick with me for the rest of the story!  
Until Next time!  
Bethanyy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Man Walks into a Bar.**

So, chapter 6! I am so happy you've stuck with me; I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!  
Again, all dedications and A/N are the same! Thank you for the support! It means a lot!

Still unsure on how long this story will be exactly, but I hope you decide to keep reading!

Please read, review and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Spencer Reid had never been happier to see the landing strip at Andrews.

Of course he'd spent most of the plane ride alone, JJ and Garcia sat on the small sofa in the jet gossiping about someone or another, Hotch sat at the small table with Gideon looking over case files like they did at the beginning and end of each case, Derek sat on one of the seats near the front listening to whatever music was on his mp3, leaving Spencer sat alone pretending to read a book.

He was never going to read it, well he couldn't, one he knew the story off by heart anyway and two he couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole hospital ordeal, he'd never actually spoken to Hotch, nor had he said anything when they boarded the jet. For a man of his IQ, he simply couldn't find the words.

Once the jet had come to a stop on the runway at Andrews, Reid took a breath, he was going to speak to no one, the team had already been told to go home, the excuse of paperwork could wait once again came into play, he mentioned quickly to Gideon that his friend was picking him up at the nearest car park, and so with quick goodbyes and an awkward glance between two lovers Spencer found his way to his friends car, parked only 5 minutes from the air base.

Sat in a bar not far from Spencer's apartment, he and his best friend Foster sat drinking cheap fizzy drinks chatting about anything and everything.

"You know you can tell me anything Spencer." Foster was a nickname he'd gotten back in Las Vegas, and thinking about it, he was sure Spencer was the first person to use it.

"I know, I am just trying to figure out where to start." Of course he'd told Jacob some of it, over email when he got to the precinct early, but still Spencer felt it was better to explain it in person.

"I know you love this man Spencer." Foster was Spencer's best friend, no one on the team really knew him, but they moved to D.C together, and well he was the only one Spencer trusted.

"I do and when he was shot I hated myself for not being able to do anything, but what could I have done without giving away my most hidden feelings?" Most of the things Reid said turned out to be poetic, more so when he was with Jacob, since the both of them did nothing more than help and respect each other.

"I didn't speak to him on the way back; I didn't even ask how he was, although I know he wouldn't tell me the truth, he's too full of pride for that." Spencer said with a laugh, still it hurt that he'd not spoken to the man he considered himself to be in a relationship with.

"It's okay; it just means you'll have more to say to each other when you see him again. Spencer if this man is as in love with you as you are with him, I don't think he would mind, if anything I think he'd understand." Jacob seemed to understand, so Reid only hoped Aaron would too. The thought of being in a relationship with the man for only 10 days made Spencer smile, the thought of being able to share so much more, the thought of simply being able to say 'I love you' and actually have someone say it back, as well as having them mean it like Aaron did, it made him smile. Every time.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose him, I know it sounds stupid only being together for ten days..."  
"It doesn't matter, even if it was two days, or a month or five years! I know to you this seems crazy because so much has happened, but if it is true love, then who cares if it takes one day to kiss them or four weeks." Foster smiled at Spencer as his eyes found the floor.

"This will work out Spence; I've never seen you this happy." It had to work, Spencer had pictured this whole other life for the both of them, and he couldn't let the image go.

"I'm in love with him..." Spencer said with a smile before he took another sip of his drink.

"Then go tell him that, go tell him 100 times, go tell him until you know you'll be together until the end of time." Jacob wasn't one to be poetic about things, but to see his best friend happy; he was willing to give up his badass reputation.

"Okay, I will, right now." Spencer said with a smile and with that Spencer seemed to fly to the nearest underground tube station.

Walking the streets he was pleased to see lights on in Aaron's apartment when he reached the outside of the tall building.

Walking in it wasn't strange for him to automatically go for the stairs; a childhood fear of lifts seemed to follow him into adulthood.

Knocking on Aaron's front door he took a step back looking both ways down the hall as he heard a group of people coming up the stairs, of course Spencer tried to avoid eye contact, wishing for Aaron to open the door, but he was either busy or really didn't want to talk.

Reid was about to walk off, feeling a little defeated when Hotch opened the door.  
"I was hoping you'd come." Was the first thing Aaron said when he saw the young doctor.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He as he followed Aaron inside.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer went on to say as he looked around the apartment, bandages and medical supplies were scattered on the coffee table, but everything else seemed to be how he remember it from over a week ago.

"I am doing okay; Gideon doesn't want me in the field but that's an argument fit for the office." Aaron said with a small laugh, making Reid smile.

Reid smiled at him not too sure on what to say.

"I spoke to Jason about us." He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't lie; not to Spencer, never to Spencer.

Spencer looked up at him, a flash of hurt went across his face, but it was soon replaced by a look of hope.

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to." It was the only thing he could think of.

"I don't care about how fast this is happening Spencer, I don't care about how many days it took to figure it out, I fell for you the day I met you, hell I think I might have been in love with you the first time I even heard your name, I want this to work, and I want us both to be happy..." He would have continued, but he was happy with the interruption as Spencer pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I just want to be with you, in our line of work I didn't want to risk the chance that we only had a limited time left." He said before he kissed him again.

"I'm in love with you Aaron and I am sorry I wasn't more help when you were shot, but you getting hurt has made me realise I want a life with you, I want to be able to love you and for everyone to see." Spencer didn't know how much of himself to give away at that moment, but nothing seemed to matter apart from the man stood in front of him, of course on one hand he was his boss but on the other he was the man he'd loved since day one.

"We'll have a life together. I love you..."  
"I love you too..."

The night seemed to move slowly as the both of them tried to show all the passion and love they had for each other on Aaron's sofa in his apartment.

Spencer tried to move closer, of course scared he would hurt his lover, but the older man didn't seem to mind, kissing him over and over, Spencer seemed to enjoy the touch and generally just being with Aaron, at that moment, the both of them were certain that they wanted it, leading Aaron to ask the question he knew Spencer wanted him too.

"Why don't we take his to the bedroom?" He asked with a grin.

"I thought you would never ask." Spencer said, kissing him again before getting up off the sofa waiting for Aaron for to do the same.

Aaron smiled as Reid followed him to his bedroom, of course they both knew nothing would happen in the sense of making love, but to simply fall asleep in each other's arms was enough to make each of them happy for eternity.

* * *

Chapter 6 is now done!  
I really hope you like it, and once again I hope you decide to stick around!  
Please review, I would love to know what you think!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Taught Me To Lie.**

Hello again! Now for chapter 7, I am so glad you're all sticking with me and continuing to read! I really hope you like this chapter.

Thank you so much for all of the support! I hope you keep choosing to read and review!

Like before the dedications and authors notes are the same! After this chapter the chapters will be almost like milestones in Aaron and Spencer's relationship, so I hope you're looking forward to that!

Please read, review and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

To wake up in his lover's arms was something he'd dreamt of for so long.

Of course, it was so much better in real life, but still Spencer was happy with the fact this was actually happening. With the jet ride home on a Friday and also with Hotch injured and everyone dead on their feet it seemed like the best decision to leave all paperwork and well, work in general until Monday.

Lying as still as he could once again his mind went back to the past two weeks, he'd now grown okay with the fact their relationship was faster than probably any normal person would like, but with the job they did Spencer wasn't sure if they could be classed as normal, also reminding himself about the fact their job was dangerous and the bandages on his lover's arm proved the point that there is not always time to wait.

Still Reid regretted nothing; he had to honestly admit to himself kissing Aaron almost two weeks ago was the best thing he'd ever done, with actually joining the BAU coming in at second on the mental list he'd made.

Hearing the man wake beside him, he smiled, trying again to stay still not wanting to hurt Hotch's arm.

"Good morning..." Aaron said as he rolled over to see Spencer awake.

"Good morning." Spencer replied with a smile as he leant in to kiss the older man as if this had been normal for the longest time.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked their faces still inches away from each other.

"I'm feeling okay; I guess the painkillers are working." Aaron wasn't in much pain, of course, painkillers helped but his mind was too wrapped up in Reid and feeling his lips on his to care all that much.

"Good." Spencer said simply running a hand through his hair as he sat up in bed his eyes trained on Aaron as he laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked with a laugh of his own.

"I am just happy, happy you're okay, happy we woke up in the same bed, and well who's not happy on a weekend?" Spencer questioned, not really needing an answer.

"All the things I am pretty pleased about then." Aaron replied as he sat up himself, waiting for Spencer to tell him about a book he needed to finish, or some fact about gay partnerships but the young doctor only smiled.

"What no book you need to finish or statistic you feel I should know?" Spencer laughed at the man next to him as he shook his head.

"I have many, but right now, I just want to be Spencer, your boyfriend and not Spencer the young genius."  
"Well, that's fine by me." Aaron said leaning forward, this time, it was him who kissed Spencer.

Neither man wanted anything more than to wake up like this every morning.

It had now been drilled into them, the early mornings and the minimum hours of sleep, so after having 3 cups of coffee before 9 in the morning was not something FBI agents found strange anymore.

Spencer sat on one chair reading a book whilst Aaron was watching the morning news, The President had made a speech about the war in the middle east, someone had tried to bomb the Ronald Regan Airport and the body of an elderly gentleman had been found in the River near the Arlington Memorial Bridge.

Living in Virginia the news was mainly centred around D.C and whatever was happening in the capital, still it was something to watch at 8:45 on a Saturday morning.  
"Aaron, can I ask you something?" It was only a few hours later after a lot of small take and jokes did Spencer feel he could have a serious conversation, well, to be honest, it was more like he finally felt like he had the confidence.

"Of course." Aaron said from the kitchen where he was making some lemon tea for the both of them.

"It's about us." Spencer said accepting the cup Aaron passed him.

"What about us?" Aaron asked taking a seat next to him, putting his cup on the table before placing a hand on Spencer's knee.

"I just want to know where we stand where keeping it all a secret is concerned. I know we can't tell anyone, I just, I don't want you to lie to your team you've known them a long time, the team runs on trust and truth, more from you than me, of course, I don't mind telling them just as long as I can have you, but I didn't know how you felt about it, and even though Strauss seems like a nice lady I don't want anyone to lose their job and by that I mean you, because I can go back to University." Aaron stopped him by placing a kiss on his lips before laughing a little.

"You really need to calm down." Aaron said. He worried about keeping it all a secret and he knew where Spencer was coming from, but right now both of them needed to find some footing in their relationship before they told everyone.

"I understand you're worried, and trust me it has kept me awake at night, but right now, I think it is best we keep it to ourselves, not to lie or to betray trust, just until the both of us feel happy in where this could lead." Aaron said leaning in once more for a kiss.

"In where this could lead? What do you mean?" Spencer asked for once actually feeling fully confused and a little stupid.

"Well call me stupid, but over the last few days, the one thing that's kept me going is you. Thinking of you and picturing this whole other life with you, a life I so desperately want, for me and you to be together, whether it be here, or in Las Vegas, hell even if we live in the middle east, I don't care, just as long as we can be together, this life in my head we are happy, we have children, we are supportive of each other and everyone is supportive of us. I think what I mean by where this could lead is, I want us to be happy knowing that we can be together for a long time, Spence, if this isn't going to last then what's the point in telling our second family, but if you're as happy as I am to be in love forever and make something of this relationship then we can tell them."  
"I want this to be something; I want this to last forever, Aaron..." Of course, Spencer knew forever was impossible but he ignored the fact, instead kissing his boss with all the passion he felt.

"I guess, for now, we have to lie, until we can find the right time to say something."  
"If lying to the team means every weekend I can spend it with you, like this, and then I guess I can find a way to be alright with it." Reid said with a smile as he kissed Aaron once again, hoping everything would work out for the best, just like it seemed to have done in Aaron's mind, but who was Reid kidding, since the first kiss he'd imagined this whole other life for himself.

As if the both of them seemed to be lost in a world of their own, Aaron felt strange as certain song lyrics came to his mind, Reid had told him about it once, how emotions could trigger memories of a TV show, a song or a person, but whilst Aaron and Spencer kissed each other over and over again on the sofa in Hotch's apartment he could only think of one song.

'_Stones taught me to fly,_

_Love taught me to lie,_

_Life taught me to die, _

_So it's not hard to fall,_

_When you float like a cannonball.'_

* * *

So, just to point out, I don't own the song!  
However it's called 'Cannonball' it's by Damien Rice, it's a very lovely song and it's also the song I was listening to when I was planning this chapter, hence the title!  
Thank you so, so, so much for reading! I really hope you liked it!  
Please leave a review; I would love to know what you think!  
I hope you choose to read on!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Turn a Blind Eye...**

Hello again!  
So, thank you so much for choosing to read on! I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you also for the support!  
Please remember this is all set before the show started so everyone is all happy, they all like each other and it's all good!

Again, the dedication and authors notes are all the same as the previous chapters.

**Note – Due to major computer issues and problems with the internet I am going to upload Chapter 8 – 15 every Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. So the final Chapter, Chapter 15 should be uploaded Saturday 13****th**** of December! Thank you. **

Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Days seemed to turn to weeks as the BAU seemed to be inundated with cases taking them all over the country.

Thankfully apart from a few cuts and bruises no one was injured and everything seemed to go well, killers went away, victims got the justice they deserved and families could try and find peace.

There was always a case that hit home and for Spencer the last one was it. When a middle aged woman went on a killing spree, targeting only teenage girls, it was only partway through the four-day case in Vermont that the team found out the killer was, in fact, a paranoid schizophrenic, killing teens from anger of her own daughter leaving her. Of course, the team knew about Spencer's mother and about her past, and each night he would go to his hotel room and call her, he made a point of mentioning that still she was at home doing well, but that made no difference.

Spencer was walking through the parking garage aiming to avoid the other agents in the foyer of the FBI building at Quantico. Walking through he smiled at the silence until he felt someone touch his shoulder, spinning round as quickly as he could he had to take a few minutes to calm down before addressing the man who'd tried and succeeded to scare him half to death.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that!" He said partly annoyed.

"You're an FBI agent, you should always be prepared."

"I'm a doctor and your boyfriend; I thought that meant I had no surprise training at 7:30 in the evening whilst trying to get home." Spencer said making Aaron laugh.

"Besides, it's only 7:30 what are you doing out of your office?" Spencer asked whilst Aaron seemed to take a few steps closer.

"I thought maybe I could take you for a drink, invite Foster, and have a laugh, make you feel better." The thought of all three of them together made Spencer feel better already, they'd met up a few times in the last few weeks, they once even invited Gideon and to Spencer's surprise he actually showed up, the man seemed nicer when he was out of work but still promised to call Reid 'doctor' until the day he retired.

"I like the sound of that..." Spencer said with a smile before Aaron moved close enough to kiss him.  
It was fear and want that ran through Spencer's veins at that moment.

"Aaron, if we get caught..." Spencer said but Hotch wasn't listening, he just kept kissing the younger man, wrapping his arms around his back, making the kisses more and more passionate as he tried to get Spencer to enjoy it.

It was only as the young doctor relaxed a little moving his own arms around his lovers' neck did the both of them freeze at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Turning around slowly Aaron's blood went cold as he saw Erin Strauss stood there, handbag slung over her shoulder, holding her briefcase in one hand and car keys in the other.

"Ma'am." Aaron began but Erin held up her hands.

"Can you be in my office tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes. Erin we," Again she stopped them. Aaron seemed to see her smile as she spoke again.

"You know I have to go through protocol and rules with the both of you, but that can wait until tomorrow morning, other than that, I hope you have a lovely evening." Spencer spoke before she could walk away.

"Aren't you meant to be really pissed or something?" Spencer regretted it the moment he said it, feeling like someone completely.

"Ma'am, I didn't..."  
"Dr Reid, although many people in this building see me as the bitch from the black lagoon, it doesn't mean I don't have feelings or understanding. Have a nice evening and I will see you in the morning. Agent Hotchner, Dr Reid." She addressed them both before she walked off to her car.

Aaron waiting until she saw her drive off before turning to Spencer.

"She's not the bitch everyone makes her out to be; besides, we have all night together before we have to be in her office." He said kissing Spencer once more before the both of them left in Aaron's car, heading straight for the pub Jacob worked in.

"You know I could always go back to Uni..." Spencer didn't want to bring it up again, but he felt like he needed too.

Aaron laughed a little as he pulled into the pub car park, parking up he turned in his seat to face the younger man he was in love with.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" He asked taking hold of his hand.

"I do and I love you too." Spencer smiled, hoping tonight would make him forget the worry he felt.

Just like he had done for many weeks Aaron woke up with a smile on his face. No one liked being up at 5:30 in the morning, but when you were waking up next to the love of your life it didn't seem to be that much of a big deal. Aaron loved the fact his and Spencer relationship had gone so well, from coming back from Idaho and recovering from his injuries their relationship seemed to get better and in some ways stronger, Reid was always going to be Reid, but Hotch had noticed how he seemed to have two very different personalities, one for work and one for him.

Placing a gentle kiss on the doctor's mouth he set about waking him, then getting ready for the day.

"Good morning..." Spencer said when he opened his eyes to see his boss next to him.

"Good morning, come on, it's time to get up." Aaron laughed at his own voice and how much he felt he resembled his mother at that moment, even when Aaron was a teen and was in college his mother would still wake him 5 minutes before his alarm.

"It's going to be alright today. I promise you."  
"17.2% of all promises..." Reid began only to be silenced with a kiss, which seemed to be a natural occurrence whenever they were at Aaron's apartment, to be honest, it happened whenever they were together and alone.

"I promise you it will all be fine." And with that the both of them got up with the aim of getting to work before 7. Each of them would say that they arrived around the same time if anyone asked. They were in the office earlier and they stayed later in that hope they'd both get a minute alone although neither of them knew that was the others motive, but now they were actually together, not getting distracted in the morning seemed to be a full-time job.

By the time they got to work they both seemed to have calmed down a little from the panic of the meeting, both of them confident that it would all be alright.

But then again, the both of them were sat in the waiting area to Erin's office with the kind words of Ellen her assistant to help them keep positive if that was even possible at that stage.

"Agent Hotchner, Dr Reid." She addressed the both of them when she walked past, files in hand.

"Sorry, I had to go pick up some files from the director, come in." She said with her smile. Spencer and Aaron shared a look when she mentioned director but followed her into the room, sitting in the chairs provided.

"About last night..."Aaron began looking at Spencer who nodded slightly before he continued.

"It was my fault and neither of us meant for you or anyone to see us like that." Erin stopped him with a small smile and a raised hand.

"Look, I have to basically discuss protocol with you and that's it; I am not going to tell anyone." Spencer and Aaron once again shared a look at their bosses' words.

"I'm a little confused, shouldn't you be transferring us?" Reid asked his mind racing.

"Would you like me to transfer you, Dr Reid?" Erin asked with a small frown.

"No, Ma'am, I just, from what you saw..."  
"It's none of my business who you date and who you don't, on a personal level I am happy for the both of you..." She said picking up a sheet of paper.

"On a professional level, I have to go through this with you. Look, I don't feel the need to tell anyone. I see no reason to transfer either of you as long as your relationship doesn't affect your work." She said handing them the code of conduct for work and personal relationships.

"Ma'am, I don't know what to say..." Aaron was now a little bit confused as to what he was meant to do.

"Well, assuming that you've been seeing each other a while and no one has figured it out, and it obviously hasn't affected your work then I see no issue with you carrying on in the same team." She explained as best she could.

"There is only one thing I ask of the both of you." She went on to say gaining their full attention.

"The BAU runs on trust and also on friendship and truth, I am not going to tell you to make an announcement, but I hope that soon enough you can tell your team. I am sorry you didn't get the choice of when to inform me, but as for your team, I think they have a right to know." She tried to say it as kindly as she could.

"Thank you; you don't understand how much this means." Spencer said his voice was quiet, but still he meant what he said.

"Ma'am, Erin, I, thank you." Aaron said and for once in his life he was lost for words.

"Every once in a while you have to turn a blind eye." She replied standing.

"That you do..." Spencer whispered to Aaron, causing him to smile.

"I love you." He muttered quietly as the both of them stood up, waiting for Erin to dismiss them.

As they left the office Aaron smiling. Erin had a point, every once in a while you have to turn a blind eye. It could just change someone's life. Aaron knew it was about to change his.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
I am so happy you're all still here! I hope you decide to leave a review, and let me know what you think!  
Please stick around to see what happens next!  
But thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Build a Home.**

Chapter 9 already! I am so glad you guys are still here and still enjoying it! Thank you for all the support!  
I think this story will be about 15 chapters, I mean that could all change, but for now it's about 15! The title is based on the song 'To Build a Home' I do recommend you listen to it, it's very lovely!

**Note – So, our internet and the internet for most of my town went out yesterday and it has only just come online again! So, 2 chapters today! Enjoy 9+10!**

Like before all the dedications and Authors Notes are the same, I will not be adding any other members of the team in the story at all, as I feel it's easier. I really hope you're still enjoying it thought!

Please read, review and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been two months since Erin had told them she was pleased for them, the meeting had its conditions, the team being the big one, although Aaron and Spencer still hadn't found the right time to say anything. Almost three months since their first kiss, everyone except Gideon and Strauss were in the dark. The other condition was do not let the relationship interfere with the work, and so far they'd done a pretty good job at not giving anything away, however there had been a few close calls.

The last case had Aaron on the edge when an Unsub tried to kill Reid after taking him hostage. The Unsub had been the brother of a local PD detective. Of course, Jason tried to do all he could to help, but still until Spencer was back at the precinct with a clean bill of health Aaron wouldn't calm down, thankfully everyone was back on the jet within ten hours of Hotch's mini breakdown in the men's bathroom, smashing a mirror when the thought of that man killing Reid was brought up.

With a week's holiday, everyone made plans to meet up, possibly have a meal, which was Garcia's idea and well it wasn't that easy to get out of it. Jason Gideon a very talented man when it came to hunting criminals, not so good when it came to getting out of Garcia's team dinner.

Reid smiled at the memory as he hauled boxes of stuff from Aaron's truck to his apartment.

Moving in together; something Aaron had wanted him to do for a while, well pretty much since they began dating but now it was all happening. Over the last two weeks after work, they would go to Reid's place and pack as much stuff as they could into the back of Hotch's SUV before taking it to his apartments and spending half the night sorting it out. Clothes and most of Reid's work from Uni and for work had been moved, and after that Hotch became thankful for the two spare bedrooms he had, not that he needed two spare bedrooms, it was just at the time, with his brother hitting a low point he figured it would come in handy.

So since then one of the spare rooms had become Reid's study where he would put as much of his stuff he could fit. The last thing they needed to bring was all of Reid's books and many, many box files and folders full of papers and essays and anything else you could think of.

"Are you starting to regret this yet?" Spencer asked when Aaron brought in the last box.

"Never..." Aarons said capturing Spencer's lip when he turned round.

"Good." The doctor answered as he set about putting books on the book shelf.

"Did you want any help?" Aaron asked stood in the doorway, smiling a little, finally, this was all becoming real.

"Its fine, you've done enough already." Spencer was thankful that this was all happening, but at the same time, he remembered they saying 'you never know how much stuff you have until you move' and he couldn't help but think how true that was. Hotch seemed happy enough that Spencer's stuff was confined to one room, of course he planned to put all his lover's certificates up, in a way to show how proud he was of the man he'd fallen for.

"I promise you will never see any of this stuff." Spencer joked as he moved on to the next box.

"Oh I don't mind seeing it, but it might take me a while to get used to how much stuff you own, not to mention your clothing." Spencer told Aaron his furniture could be sold; well he wasn't going to need it.

"However, you're worth it." Aaron felt stupid for sounded like a love-struck teenage boy, but Spencer was worth it all, the moving, the hauling boxes up two flights of stairs, the late nights packing and unpacking Spencer was worth it all.

Of course, there were things Aaron worried about his apartment was a mess at the best of time, He never seemed to have time, with either working case or doing the paperwork; his office seemed more like home than his apartment did. He was going to try, and he hoped the both of them could get past it, but with Aaron being a typical bloke and Spencer having a trait of OCD it was going to be a difficult first few weeks. Hotch would try his best, but he guessed if he had to get used to all of Spencer's book, which would most likely end up on the bookshelf in the living area, Spencer could get used to the mess that normal people would call the kitchen, well in Aaron's defence it wasn't that messy but who wants to come home and clean dishes at two in the morning?

Aaron was brought back out of his thoughts when Spencer cleared his throat.

"Where were you just now?" He asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking of how we're both going to have to adjust..." Spencer laughed a little.

"I think we might, but still I love you enough for me to get past the dirty dishes and the CD stacked up in a corner, whilst you can accept the fact I have far too many books to fit in this room."

"I love you, Aaron." Spencer said after a moment of silence.  
"I love you too, I promise this will all work out, I will try and be a cleaner person, and maybe you could see about getting rid of some of these books, I mean only the ones you've read over five times." He suggested, watching Spencer's face.

"Yeah..." Spencer said. Of course, that idea would need re-enforcing a few times but Hotch could see it happening.

"Why don't you take a break?" Aaron asked wanting to spend just a few minutes holding his lover close.

"I am pretty sure unpacking could wait a while."  
"I am glad to hear it"

"I am just glad we got everything I need moved from one apartment to the other, my clothes, my books, all of my stuff from Uni, all of the essential stuff I need was already here, kitchen stuff and furniture, well you have that, I can't think of anything else I would need." Spencer said, leaning over to kiss Hotch, still amazed this was all happening.

"I just need you." Now Spencer was laughing at him.

"It seems the both of us have two sides. I mean I like it when you're all tough and manly at work, but I like the fact you seem like a loved-up teenager when we're at home."

"We're at home..." Hotch repeated.

"Our home..." Reid said, a million facts going through his head.

"9 out of 10 relationships grow stronger after they start living together, 96% of all couples who moved in together before a year of dating are more likely to get married than people who move in after, it's said that if you move in before being together a year then you will be even more eager to do other things, such as marriage and start a family..." Hotch's only reply was to pull Spencer closer claiming his lips as the both men tried to deepen it as much as they could.

"God, I love you." Aaron finally said it, annoyed him that he couldn't think of anything else to say, but right now the only thing he could think of was him and Spencer being together.

"Do you love me enough to take this to the bedroom?" What else needed to be said as the both of them came apart long enough to make it into _their _bedroom and close the door.

* * *

So, I wrote chapter 8 and 9 in one day, because I literally had a Hotch/Reid brainstorm and well came up with this. I really hope you like it and its worthy enough for you to stick around!  
Please review, I would love to know what you think! I really hope you like it!  
Thank you for reading, it means so much!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	10. Chapter 10

**To be understood as to understand.**

Finally we have reached chapter 10! So if I have worked it out right, we have five more chapters to go! Thank you again for all of the support!  
The title is taken from a hymn that I heard in church, as after we sung it a church member made a speech about strength, good news and understanding, and because my mind is constantly looking for story idea's it reminded me of Aaron and Spencer and well how much strength it takes to tell people the kind of good news they're about to share…

So, I really hope you like this chapter, apologise for the long A/N!

Other A/N are same as previous chapters!

Finally Aaron and Spencer tell the team.

Please read, review and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Spencer Reid of the BAU knew pretty much everything to do with anything. However, on this particular morning, he wished that he was just 'normal' of course him and Aaron wanted to tell the team, it wasn't fair on any of them to be kept in the dark, although they were all profiles and if the long glances and quick touches were not enough to give them an idea, then they really were doing pretty badly for being an elite team.

"We don't have to do this today, you know that right?" Aaron's voice sounded concerned as both he and Spencer got ready that morning.

"I know; you have said it sixteen times since 5:34pm yesterday." He said, not exactly realising he'd done it.  
"I know you're worried…"  
"I pretty much know everything, and they are your words, not mine. I know for a fact 8 times out of 10 someone gets angry and someone ends up in tears as Garcia would say, this could…" Aaron kissed him in the middle of his sentence. Something the elder man knew not to do, but at the same time, he knew that Spencer wouldn't mind.

"I know these people and they're going to be happy for us." Spencer almost fell into his lover's arms, okay so he was more than a little bit worried, but he had a right to be, okay he wouldn't lose his job, but he could certainly lose his friends.

"You know I would choose you over them, but I don't want to."  
"You won't, I promise you, Spence, it's all going to be okay." And with that, both men set about getting to work on time.

Aaron found it strange that there was no case on the day he would make an announcement that could possibly change his life, and that was without exaggerating. To everyone else it didn't seem like that much of a big deal, however in their line of work, it seemed serial killers sometimes had friends in high places.

Both men knew they couldn't put it off any longer, for the sake of friendship and for the sake of the fact it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret, Hotch laughed to himself in his office.

"You know laughing to yourself is the first sign that you're going mad…" Jason Gideon stood in his doorway.

"We all expected it would be you who went first…" Hotch shot back making Gideon chuckled, walking into Hotch's office he shut the door before taking a seat.

"Spencer's a nervous wreck." It was a sentence Aaron didn't think he'd hear. Reid was always good at hiding things, emotions being the top of that list.

"Yeah."  
"I assume you're going to tell everyone else?" It was more of a statement than a question, even still Aaron answered.

"We're planning too. I mean, we haven't figured out how yet, but it's wrong to keep it a secret any longer." Jason nodded along.

"Tell them now then, round table rooms free, what have you got to lose?" He asked gesturing to the direction of the room he was on about.

Aaron thought a moment before looking out his window, looking at his agents sat in the bullpen, one day he swore he'd look out and see them actually working.

Hotch nodded slightly getting up, watching Gideon as he called Spencer into the boss's office.

"I'll round everyone else up." Gideon told the two men before leaving, shouting to Derek something about Garcia.

"Might as well." Hotch said with a smile.

"I love you." It was the only words he could say with confidence.  
"I love you too, Spence."

Walking into the round table room Spencer found himself wanting to hold his bosses hand.

"We got a new case?" Derek Morgan asked as he looked around the room to see everyone there.

"No, although I do have an announcement to make…" Aaron said with a small smile as he noticed Spencer was stood up, his eyes on the floor as nerves seems to fill his head.

"What's going on Hotch?" JJ asked looking to Spencer before looking to Hotch again.

There was a beat of silence before Aaron looked to Spencer before looking to Gideon who gave him a nod of support before he finally spoke, nerves shaking his voice as his confidence seemed to be shot.

"I and Spencer are dating, we told Strauss a few days ago and she advised us to tell the team as soon as possible."  
"You two are dating and Strauss is doing what?" Morgan asked on the edge of his seat.

"Turning a blind eye." Spencer said before he was wrapped in a hug by Garcia.

"This is such good news!" The blonde screamed as she kept a tight grip on Spencer.

"Really good news, I am so happy for you both." JJ said getting up to hug Hotch before moving to Spencer.

"You okay Morgan?" Hotch asked looking to his agent before feeling Spencer's presence next to him.

"It's a lot to take in, but I am happy for the both of you." Derek said, before making some remark about Spencer finally being genius enough to work out his feelings.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier."  
"Hey, you needed time to figure it all out." Morgan told Spencer as he spoke.

"We're happy for the both of you!" Garcia said again, still not being able to contain her joy.

A knock at the door made her fall silent.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Erin Strauss said as she stood in the doorway.

"I haven't got the file from the last case, I have your reports, but I am seeing the director this afternoon and he would like to see it." She said with a small smile.

"It's on my desk, I was going to bring it up this afternoon, sorry." Aaron said before leaving the room, Strauss behind him.

"Here, it should have everything in it, as well as pictures. They are pretty awful just to warn you…" He said handing over the file he'd picked up.

"Thank you." She said but he stopped her before she left.

"We told the team…" He said a little more bluntly that he wanted.

"I am glad, they all seemed to be taking it well." There was a minute of silence before the blonde woman spoke again.

"If you wish to tell the director then that's your call, but your relationship with Doctor Reid is not my news to tell. On a personal level I am happy for you Aaron, and at work as long as we keep getting results and justice, and you can work like a team then I see no problem in it." She said with a smile taking another step towards the door.

"May I ask why?" He was pretty sure in some indirect way she had told him but he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm not blind, and I am human, I know love when I see it. The both of you are good agents, both of you are good people, and it's my understanding that you cannot ignore true love; honestly there is no other motive here. I wanted you to tell the team because you are a team that runs on trust and honestly, I am happy you have told me, but I see no reason to tell anyone else, Aaron, if you wish to inform Director Manson about your relationship you know where his office is, if not then I trust you to do your job and not let your personal feelings get in the way, all of the time." She it all and it was almost like it clicked for Aaron.

"I feel like I should be hugging you for being so kind…" He said with a small frown. She laughed a little before opening the door.

"How about you just get your reports in on time and we can settle on a handshake?" She said turning to face him.

"Reports in on time, yes ma'am." Shaking her hand Aaron smiled as he felt like a whole new person.

"Everything okay, Hotch?" JJ asked as Strauss walked away.

"Everything is fine…" He said walking back into the room where Garcia seemed to have started a game of 20 questions.

"What did she have to say?" Reid asked when he saw his partner.

"Just that she understands…"  
"We all understand true love." Gideon said with a smile as he patted Aaron on the back.

"Amen to that." Morgan said with a smile.

Well, it was the worst over with. Everyone seemed to be fine with it, Aaron knew it could take a while to get used to it, but they understood true love, so he had to understand adjustment.

Later on, that evening Spencer and Aaron laid in bed together, not saying anything, just laid there enjoying the silence, both of them happy of how the day went, both of them knowing tomorrow was a new day.

"I love you Spence, and I hope everything will fall into place now…"  
"I love you too Aaron, I know it will, as long as we're together." And with a kiss goodnight, the both of them fell to sleep happy.

* * *

So, that's chapter 10!  
I hope you liked it, sorry it's not the best, however I hope you decide to review!  
I also hope you decide to keep reading!  
Thank you for giving it a read!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	11. Chapter 11

**To have a son.**

Chapter 11 is here!  
There is no real 'personal' connection to the title, however I thought it would be a good fit for this chapter.

Thank you for the support! Only 4 more chapters to go!

This chapter focuses on Aaron meeting Spencer's mother, at this point in time Spencer's mother is only suffering from 'Mild' Schizophrenia, so she is still receiving treatment and is okay to remain in her own home.

I really hope you like this, all the dedications and A/N are the same as the previous chapters!  
Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been three months since they told the team about their relationship and neither of them thought it would go as well as it did. Over the last three months, there had been some tough cases but the both of them managed to hold it together. They now sat on a plane from Dulles International to McCarran International in Las Vegas.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aaron had asked the question at least five times. To say that he was worried was an understatement.

"Aaron Hotchner, FBI Agent, can talk down a serial killer, but is scared about meeting my mother?" Spencer said with a little laugh.

"This is different…"  
"She's going to love you, Aaron. You make me happy and she is going to see that." Spencer told him, placing his hand over his lovers.

"What, no statistic of how well this will go?" Aaron chuckled as he spoke.

"You don't need a statistic, I know this will go well, I know you and I know my mother." Spencer told him, turning a little in his seat.

"I love you and I know you're worried, but my mother is going to love you, I have told her so much about you already, about how happy you make me, and she is excited to meet you."  
"I am excited Spence, but nervous at the same time." Aaron was nervous, he wanted to make Spencer's mother happy, and he wanted to show her how much he loved her son.

The plane soon landed and even though it took the both of them two hours to get out of the airport at the other side, Aaron still tried to keep the smile on his face.

"So, this is the part I didn't tell you about…" Spencer said they walked over to a small car park next to the main airport.

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks looking at Spencer, panic on his face as he looked at the man wide eyed.

"What didn't you tell me?"  
"Why are you so scared, do you not trust me?"  
"I am about to meet your mother in a hope she won't hate me, it's rude to keep secrets." Aaron said as Spencer laughed.

"Calm down, I promise this will all be fine. This is Leanne, Jacobs's sister; she said she will lend us her car for the week." Aaron took a breath and put on a smile.

"Diana is lovely honestly…" Leanne said shaking Aaron's hand after they both said hello.

"Spencer loves you, Jacob thinks you're a nice guy, so I am pretty sure Diana will love you too." She said with a smile, helping the two men put their bags in the car.

"We have to drop Leanne home before going to my mother's but it shouldn't take too long." Spencer said throwing the keys to Aaron.

Three hours after landing and around two hours after Aaron's small panic attack he was laughing with his lover and Diana as they talked about Spencer's life in Virginia.

"I like it, of course, I wish I was closer to home, but it's nice, I learn something new each day just on the journey to work." Spencer answered his mother question as she sipped tea before turning to Aaron.

"Where do you come from Aaron?" She asked with a smile.

"My mother was from Virginia originally, but from my birth until I was twelve, I lived in Charleston in South Carolina." He said with a smile.

"Do you get to go back often, it sounds like a nice place." She said looking to Spencer who was too busy looking at Aaron.

"I try to go back when I can. My parents moved back there not long after I started to work for the FBI. I am planning on taking Spencer there when we have some spare time to meet my parents." He said turning to look at Spencer who took a hold of his hand.

"That sounds lovely. I hope I get the chance to meet them!" Diana said with a small laugh.

"Spencer, could you go get me some more tea please?" Diana looked at her son, and he instantly knew what was coming next.

"Of course, would you like anything Aaron?" Spencer asked his lover as he picked his mother cup off the coffee table.

"Spencer mentioned you liked coffee so I brought some, it's in the cabinet with the mugs." She said looking between the both of them.

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you." He replied watching Spencer disappear into the kitchen, now he knew what was coming next.

"Spencer seems to really love you…" She began, although her smile stayed the same Aaron couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated. Of course, he could talk down a serial killer and had full knowledge on how to use a gun, but this was different on a new level.

"I really love him too." Aaron answered. He couldn't hide the smile, and he found he loved to say it out loud.

"It's not difficult to see that Spencer is different, of course to me that makes no difference, but I often wondered if he would find anyone to settle down with, his knowledge can sometimes get in the way. Aaron, I know you work together and it obvious you know how he is on both good and bad days, but he's my son, and I want to make sure he doesn't get hurt. He wanted to do this job and I bit my lip and let him do it, and I worry every time he tells me he is on a case, I know you love him, Aaron, I just want to make sure you don't hurt him…"  
"I, I don't want to hurt him, I hope I never do anything to hurt him. I understand where you're coming from, but his knowledge and his personality are just two of the reason I love him, he's different, but that's why I'm in love with him." Aaron stuttered at first, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"To have him as a son is amazing, because of all he is, Jacob tells me he is blessed to have Spencer as a friend, Jacob also tells me he sees the love you have for each other, and I can't say anything but I am happy for you."  
"It's amazing to have him as a lover and a friend, I wake up every morning happy because of him." Aaron said with a smile as Spencer walked back in the room with two cups in his hand.

"Mum, next time you go shopping you don't have to buy every brand of coffee okay…" Spencer said as he put the mug down making Aaron chuckled a little.

The room went silent for a moment before Diana spoke up again.

"So, Aaron tells me that you live together now." Spencer nodded before turning to Aaron who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, for about four months now, it was all a little quick, but we're happy." Spencer said grinning as he remembered moments from the last few months.

"I am happy you're happy, don't worry I won't embarrass you. Me and Aaron had a little chat, and well I am happy for the both of you."  
"A little chat?" Spencer questioned.

"What did you say, mum?" Spencer's voice went from being calm to worry in the space of a sentence.

"It was nothing, we just spoke about you, Aaron promises me that he won't hurt you, and that's all. Spencer, you're my only child, I wanted to make sure that it was said." Aaron smiled at his lover.

"It was what I was expecting."

"I am not leaving you two alone again for the entire week!" It was now Spencer's turn to be overly worried.

"Fine, you can tell me all about moving in together…"  
And that was the beginning of a very lovely week.

By their last day Aaron felt like he knew his lover better than the doctor knew himself, but then again it had been a week filled with love and embarrassment so the baby pictures had to come out at some point, but Aaron reassured him that no matter how hard anyone tried no one could rip them apart.

"You looking forward to going back home?" Spencer asked Aaron as they laid in bed.

"I guess I am looking forward to going home, but at the same time I've had a lovely time being here, I hope we can do it again." Aaron said rolling over to place a kiss on Spencer's lip.

"You know in two weeks' time we're going to spend four days with your family."  
"I know; I am still amazed that we're allowed the time off."

"I am looking forward to it." He said kissing Aaron before getting up.

"I am going for a shower, care to join me?" He asked walking into the bathroom.

"Can't think of any better way to begin the day…" Aaron said with a smile as he followed the younger man into the bathroom.

It wasn't half as bad as he thought it was going to be and on the plus side, he still had Spencer so why should he worry.

* * *

So, I wrote this and chapter 10 in the same day, so I am hopping they are not too similar in style! I hope you liked it!  
Please leave me a review and thank you for sticking with me, I hope you decide to tune in for the next chapter!  
Thank you for reading!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy,


	12. Chapter 12

**Step back.**

Hello, chapter 12 is here!  
This one was actually really difficult to write, so I hope you still like it!

Thank you for all the love and support so far!

Every relationship has its ups and downs, and I think sometimes people just need to take a step back, almost like a take a break.

So, this is kind of what the title means, Aaron and Spencer will always love each other, but after some pretty harsh words and contradictions sometimes people just need a break from one another.

All dedications and A/N's are the same!  
Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After two weeks at work, Aaron and Spencer had a long weekend. On the Friday morning, they travelled down to Charleston to Aaron's parents. The drive was filled with conversations about work and some about Aaron's childhood and his first job, as a lawyer. It was an eight-hour drive, but the roads were pretty quiet at five in the morning, and by the seven am rush hour. They'd managed to get to the border of Virginia and North Carolina.

"Maybe it would have been easier to fly over…"  
"You're telling me that now, whilst we're sat in a line of traffic?" Aaron laughed as he spoke.

"Yes, besides once we get to the next border it's only a two-hour drive, well, two hours and 32 minutes if you're driving at the speed…"  
"I get it Spence; we should be there by mid-day…" Aaron said and Spencer nodded before looking at him again.

"Something wrong?" Aaron asked as they began to move again.

"Do your parents know about me? I mean do they know you love me?" Aaron took a deep breath before answering his lover.

"My mother knows and she is looking forward to meeting you, I think my mother has known secretly for a while, I came out to her when I was at Law School, my father, he didn't take it so well, but never mentioned anything else about it. My mother said she told him and asked him to be civil, but I am hoping to make my father see how happy you make me, that's all he ever said, that he wanted me to be happy…"

"I am glad to be the person who makes you happy Aaron."  
"That makes two of us…"

After seven hours of traffic, awful music and state borders Aaron finally pulled into the driveway of his parent's family home.

"My mother had another child when she was younger, Katherine, she is six years older than me and has two adopted children Asia is eight and Felix is six, I didn't want to tell your mother because well, Katherine's past is not the best…" Aaron said before they got out the car.

"Don't worry, she knows and she's happy for me, but you'll love her! She is really intelligent, I am pretty sure you could have some interesting conversations." He added in an attempt to make the younger man feel better.

"UNCLE AARON!" Spencer watched as two young children ran to their uncle. Looking up at the house he saw Aaron's parents stood in the doorway. He could tell already this was going to be a long four days.

As they sat down to a meal it had been a long few hours, unpacking was interrupted by a game of 'twenty questions' and Reid couldn't help but think of Garcia.

The two children seemed to want all the attention from their uncle and although Aaron apologised many times, Spencer couldn't help but feel uneasy, he wasn't good around children.

"So, Spencer, were you with the FBI before joining the BAU?" Katherine asked with a smile as they ate.

"No, actually I was requested to join the BAU by the director…" He said with a smile, hoping that he was doing well with all that Morgan and JJ had taught him over the past two weeks.

"You must be very smart then; Katherine is very intelligent as well." Aaron's mother Jayne said with a smile.

"I told Spencer he and Katherine could have some very intellectual conversations, Katherine has a PhD in Mathematics as well." Aaron said smiling to his lover.

"I am working on my PhD for all three Sciences; it's a lot more work than I thought." She said with a laugh.

"I have a PhD in Chemistry, I would be happy to pass on some of my paperwork." Spencer said feeling Aaron's hand on his thigh as a sign of support.

"That would be wonderful!" She said before turning her attention to her children.

"How long are the two of you planning on staying?" Oscar asked, keeping his eyes trained to the young doctor.

"We plan to stay until late Sunday evening. We have work on Tuesday and it's a long drive home." Aaron explained knowing where this was going. It was the one thing he really didn't need right now.

"So you will be here for church?" His mother asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, both I and Spencer are looking forward to it. With our job we don't really find time…" Oscar laughed a little before putting the glass down.

"And what makes you think he will be accepted into our church?" Oscar said with a bitter laugh.  
"Oscar, please…" Jayne said in an attempt to stop what was going to happen.

"Dad, if you have something to say, please say it." Aaron regretted it as soon as he said it.

"You come back after all these years just to disgrace this family once again. You became a lawyer, for what? Two years later to decide it's not worth it, I let that slip because I want you to be happy, but now this, you are committing a sin!" He shouted, making Aaron stand up to fight back.

"A sin, but you still married mum after she had Katherine! Why can't you accept this, you are meant to be my father!"  
"I am your father and I am telling you this is wrong! You should listen to your elders and show me some respect!" Oscar was now on his feet.

"Respect, how can I respect you when you don't practice what you preach? I bring the man I love to meet my parents expecting you to be civil, but instead, you make a scene?"  
"It's wrong Aaron and you know it is."  
"Wrong that I am in love, or wrong because he is a man?"  
Oscar fell silent before turning to his wife.

"Are you not ashamed of him?" She shook her head.

"Are you not wondering where we went wrong?" Aaron lost it at that point, but still Spencer sat in the same place, he felt like crying, this had gone from bad to worse.

"Where you went wrong?" Aaron could hardly believe it.

"Because I am finally happy, finally doing a job I enjoy, finally thinking that life is worth something and you are questioning where you went wrong?"  
"Aaron…" Jayne said when Aaron left the table.

"No, I shouldn't have come. This was all a mistake." Spencer turned to look at Aaron getting up from the table and following him as he left the room.

Walking up the stairs Aaron couldn't even turn to look at Spencer he was so angry. Not with Spencer, but with his father and the way he acted.

Spencer followed the older man, not really sure what to say, but at the same time he knew what he wanted, he wanted to leave, to go home, he knew he could stay with Foster for a few days, just until Aaron had been given some time to think, until he could figure it out with his family.

"I am so sorry for that, hell I should have never brought you here." Aaron said running a hand through his hair before going to wrap his arms around the young doctor, Aaron felt his heart almost break when Spencer moved away.

"I think it's best I go, I'll catch the next flight out, I can stay with Foster for a few days." It broke Reid's heart to say it, but Aaron needed time to fix things with his father, Reid needed time to take it all in.

"Spence…" Aaron was too lost for words.

"I love you, Aaron, I do, but, I think we both need time, time for you to fix this, time for me to figure it all out in my head."  
"Please don't leave me…" Aaron sat on the bed, looking at Spencer who sat next to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'll never stop loving you. Aaron, and after a week or so we can go back to how it was but this is all going to quick and after tonight, I think it's best we have a little space…" Spencer kissed Aaron, who wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"I love you so much…"  
"I love you too…"

It was within the next hour Spencer had managed to get on a flight back to Virginia, with a plan to stay with Jacob, and a promise to love Aaron forever, Spencer knew this was going to be the longest few days of his life, but even so, it's what the both of the needed right now.

Aaron stood in the kitchen with his mother, neither of them spoke until Oscar came in.

"You can stay here as long as you need too, despite what was said you are still my son." Aaron chose to ignore him, so the older man just walked out.

"When will you next see Spencer, honey?" His mum made the tears well up.

"I don't know." It killed him to say it, it made him feel like they were splitting up forever, but even he knew there was a chance this would be the end of it.

_'Sometimes you have to take a step back and realise what's important in your life, what you can live with, but more importantly what you can't live without.'_

Aaron read the quote over and over again after his sister gave it to him.

He could live with his family not being supportive, but what he couldn't live without was Spencer. He had his mind made up. It was a simple as that.

* * *

Sorry for such a long chapter!  
I hope you enjoyed it! It was difficult to write, but I hope it was okay!  
Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts.

Until next time!  
Bethanyy,


	13. Chapter 13

**Yesterday is History.**

So! Chapter 13!

The title comes from the saying 'What's done is done' and 'you can't change the past' you have to keep moving forward, and well yesterday is now history.

I really hope you like this chapter, apart from chapter 12 everything is all happy and smiles! The dedication and A/N are the same!

Thank you for all the support!

Please read, review and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been three days since Aaron and Spencer had gone back to work, six days since Spencer caught a flight back to Virginia. It was clear to the team something had gone wrong. Gideon had tried to talk to Aaron about it, but he went back to being a closed book, with nothing on his mind other than where the next case would come up. Even Erin had noticed the difference, she'd tried to get him to open up, as a friend as well as his boss, but to no such luck.

Spencer was still staying with Jacob, and although Spencer refused to speak to his boss outside of work, Foster said there were no hard feelings and kept Aaron updated. Spencer was Spencer really, he read books and worked on a new degree in an attempt to take his mind off it, but deep down he was struggling.

It had gotten past nine on a Thursday night and Hotch was slowly beginning to lose it, god, he didn't know it would affect him this much, to the point where he couldn't focus.

"Everything okay?" It was now starting to scare Aaron the way Jason Gideon seemed to turn up whenever he was having a bad time.

"I'm fine, I have to finish this report before I leave."  
"Why can't you just admit you miss him and do something about it?" Hotch looked up to see Gideon stood, arms folded across his chest, looking the same as he always did.

"Just go, go to wherever he is staying and talk to him, I spoke to him the other night, Aaron, he told me what happened with your parents, he misses you too, but this is Reid we're on about, you've made it seem like you're simply not interested and the both of us know that's not true. So close the file and go tell that man you're in love with him before I shoot the both of you." Hotch had to smile at his friend.

"Thank you…" Jason nodded as he watched Hotch gather his things.

"Just go and be happy, you don't always get a second chance at love." He knew that the older man was talking about his own experiences but he knew well enough to keep quiet.

So there he was at 9:45 on a Thursday evening standing outside Jacob's apartment, hoping to get the love of his life back. He'd called Jacob beforehand, and had been told that Spencer was home and that he was working late to earn some more money but it was no secret Jacob wanted to own the pub and would do whatever it takes, he learnt that much from both Spencer and his mother.

As he knocked on the door, he was more desperate than nervous, and when Spencer opened pulled the door open he really didn't care how long this took, he would get that man back by his side, even if it took him all night. It was done… Aaron couldn't live without him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you…" Spencer's voice was quiet as he invited the older man inside.

"Well then, I am sorry it took me so long." Aaron smiled at how Spencer automatically went to make them both a drink.

"I miss you, Spence." Spencer filled both cups up with hot water before turning to look at his boss.

"I've missed you too, but I needed time to think." Spencer began holding up his hands when Aaron went to speak.

"I love you, Aaron, I do, but, I can't be the person to come between you and your family."  
"You won't be, you're not. I have made my decision I want you, I choose you." Okay, so maybe he was a little more desperate than he first thought, to the point he'd lost all his morals and considered getting on his knees and begging.

"Seeing your family, meeting your sister I just realised there is so much we don't know about each other and I want to get to know you Aaron, all of you."  
"We can do that tonight, me and you we can talk about our pasts for the very last time…" Aaron took a step closer as he spoke; finishing his sentence he placed a kiss onto his lover's lips.

Tonight they would speak about their pasts for the first and last time.

They both sat on the sofa, both of them having the idea to give the other one some space.

There were a few moments of silence before Spencer spoke up.

"My father left when I was younger, my mother was diagnosed with the early onsets of Schizophrenia, I am pretty sure you noticed, but even with that she has always been proud, I grew up without a dad, my family, my mum, Jacob, Leanne, they're my family and I wouldn't be without them, and to see your father get so upset about your happiness…"  
"You were shocked because you couldn't understand why?" Aaron asked and Spencer nodded.

"Me and my father, well we never really got along all that well, I went to law school to impress him and at the time we honestly thought we would lose him it only felt right to make him proud, and even though I enjoyed it in the beginning I couldn't help but think that I was too late to help people…" Aaron took a sip of the coffee before he went on.

"I'm sorry you had to sit through it, I honestly thought that he would at least be civil with you."  
"I'm slowly getting over being hurt by it…" Spencer laughed a little wanting to see his lover smile.

"You always seemed like the type of person to have such a good upbringing." Spencer said moving a little closer, in a hope it would make the older man feel better.

"I did, I had a good childhood, we were a normal family, we went to church every Sunday, and then we'd go home and invite the extended family around for Sunday dinner. I and my brother were told to join all the clubs in and out of school, almost to follow in Katherine's footsteps. My father was a traditional man, of course with the exception of my mother having Katherine but mum stayed home, looked after the kids, made dinner, did the cleaning whilst my father worked, I was brought up to believe I would have a wife and children and a nine to five job where I could come home and eat dinner with my family, took two vacations a year, I mean that was drilled into my head from such a young age, but then I started Law School and I saw another side to the world, I mean it was in my second year I met this man, he was lovely a little bit like Jacob now I think about it, he soon became a close friend even though we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, and soon after that I began falling for him and I guess I have been falling for men ever since. My mum never said a word not until I told her about you." Aaron refused to look at Spencer whilst he spoke, but as soon as he finished he swallowed the lump in his throat and dared himself to look at his lover.

"Come to think of it, my dad probably knew I was gay, but him being the man he is, I think he thought if he ignored it for long enough it would go away…" Aaron felt Spencer move forward, and within that minute, the young doctor had placed a kiss onto his lips, just like in the kitchen.

"Church every Sunday actually sounds like fun." Aaron had to laugh.

"It was nice, when I first started the BAU I used to find the time, it gave me a sense of hope that one day the case files would come slower and the cases would be easier to close and no one had to live in fear…"  
"I like the sound of that, maybe you'll have to take me sometime?" Spencer seemed generally interested as he spoke, but even still Aaron could see the genius probably had some sort of statistics about churches and religion that he was holding back.

"Maybe, so now you know my five-minute life story, how about you?" He asked realised that his childhood was pretty boring, he pretty much did the 'norm' until he went to law school.

"Well, I got through school probably a lot faster than you did. I started the BAU at twenty-three, so you would have been at Law School at that age. I was twelve when I left High School, and finally left all the bullying that came with it. I learnt a lot of what I know through books, even at sixteen my mother would still read to me, at eighteen I put her into a mental institute because she was getting worse but after a year she came out after she began taking her pills and the episodes became shorter and didn't seem as realistic to her…" Spencer smiled a little at the thought of his mother being at home.

"When I am here Leanne checks in, she and Jacob are like the siblings I never had and at the same time, they're like my mother's children…" Aaron smiled at the way Spencer spoke.

"We never went to church but every Sunday from the beginning of November until the end of January we would go walking in the snow, just aimlessly for a while, it was nice." Spencer looked up to see his lover smiling.

"Aaron, I lost my dad and because of the worse reason, I don't miss him because I didn't know him, my past, it's full of stuff that a normal person shouldn't have had to deal with, I was eighteen when I put my mother in a home for the mentally ill, I was twelve when I left High School, joined an elite team with the FBI at twenty-three, there's a lot to it and a lot of it I still can't talk about, but we're so different, even with the same job, the same want for justice, we are still so very different…"  
"But that's okay…" Aaron said wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"I love you because of that and this is the very last time we speak about the past unless you want to."  
"Unless we both want to…" Spencer added and he was sure he felt Aaron nod.

"Yesterday is now history…"  
"I love you, Spence…"  
"I love you too, I don't want us to be apart again."  
"We won't I promise you." Sealed with a kiss, they sat on the sofa in Fosters apartment with a lifelong promise that yesterday was history.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
I really do hope you liked it, and I hope you decide to keep reading!  
Please review, I do love to know what you think!  
Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Tie a Knot.**

Chapter 14 is up! This is the second to last chapter, so soon this will come to a close! I hope you are still enjoying this!  
Thank you for all of the support!

I have never written anything like this before, so I hope what I write is okay, I thought I would take a different approach.

A/N and dedications are the same!  
Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Marriage – **The legally or formally recognised union of a man and a woman or in some cases two people of the same sex, as partners in a relationship.

**Vow – **A solemn promise.

**Love – **A strong feeling of affection.

We hear these words a lot.

It always seems like someone is getting married, or is engaged to be married.

When my auntie got married, I never knew there were so many shades of white, I never realised how much preparation needed to go into a wedding.  
I honestly thought you booked a church, invited the people who meant the most to you, put on a pretty dress or a nice suit, and committed to each other.

That's all it should be about right?

I never understood why my Aunt was so worried about getting the food right, or the room, I never knew why she had to invite so many people, people who she never really saw anyway.

I always imagined a wedding in a church being between two people surrounded by close friends and family.

Vows. I know what they are and I understand that sometimes people change them, I mean I can understand why, but other can't. I heard one person say it was rude to change them from the traditional ones. How is it rude? This is between two people, trying to find the best words to describe their love, to describe how they feel, to tell each other in a very short space of time that they will love that other person for as long as they live, they are trying to tell that other person through short sentences and a shaking voice that they will stand beside them no matter what. Wedding Vows are not a 'one fits all' kind of thing.

I know someone who married, but married with only their immediate family present. I know a lady who wanted everyone she had met in the past two years to be seating in a very, very small church. Everyone is different, and this is meant to be the happiest day of two people's lives, it doesn't matter who you are.

If you're a man marrying a woman, I wish you the best of luck.

If you're a man marrying a man, I hope you have a wonderful day.

If you're a woman marrying a woman, I hope you're lives are filled with love.

If you want to get married in a church surrounded by a hundred people, go for it.

If you want to marry the person you love in a registry office surround by five people, then go do it.

If you want to marry on the beach, I hope the sun shines.

You want to marry the person you love in a house, I hope it goes well for you.

I don't understand what the big deal is about having to get married 'by the book' I mean, if the image of the happiest day of your life consists of you and your love reading a verse out of the bible or your holy book, then that is perfectly fine. If you want to get married but you don't want to wear a long white gown with flowers in your hair, there are so many other colours to choose from.

Your wedding day is about you and the person you love. It's not about your mother who thinks it should have been done differently, it's not about the cousin who believes she should have been a bridesmaid. It's about you and the person you are marrying.

Love is something you can't ignore and you're getting married because of that. You are getting married because you are deeply in love with this person and you want to spend the rest of your life with them. That is what a wedding is, a ceremony of love and commitment.

You plan your day how the two of you want it. No one else's opinion is needed, it's not their day, and it's not the beginning of their life with their partner.

If you're getting married, there should be only three things on your mind.

1 – The person you love.

2 – The commitment you are about to make.

3 – Being happy.

I mean if you feel you should be thinking of ten things, that's fine too, just as long as when you say 'I do' you are still as happy and in love as you were the minute before.

* * *

"I do."

"Spencer, do you take Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."

The both of them smiled at each other.

Spencer's mother had been crying most of the way through and truth be told Aaron was sure his mother had done the same, but it was only then when they said 'I do' did Aaron's father have tears in his eyes. Tears of joy, and tears of pride.

"You are now legally married. Aaron, you may kiss your husband."  
Aaron smiled before kissing Spencer, all of the ten people that were in the room clapped.

"I love you, Spencer…"  
"I love you too…"

After photographs which Diana had insisted on they arrived at the pub Jacob now owed. It was strange to think that this time 2 years ago Aaron and Spencer sat in the pub expressing their love for each other. Now they sat in it, eating food, drinking wine and smiling constantly as they were now married.

"Is this how it was in your head?" Aaron asked Spencer when they finally got a minute alone after speeches and toasts.

"It's even better." Spencer smiled before leaning in to kiss his husband.

They spent a moment of peace in each other's arms before Aaron kissed him, this time pulling him closer.

"I love you so much…"  
"I love you too. Thank you for sticking with me." Spencer said, his voice quiet but still Aaron knew he meant it.

"Forever and Always…" He said told him.

"Forever and Always."

The night was filled with laughter, alcohol and love, and that didn't stop the next morning either when Aaron and Spencer lay in each other's arms in some fancy hotel in D.C a few hours before they were needed at the airport.

"Are you sure your mother will be okay?" Aaron asked his husband.

"I am sure she will be, Jacob is still here, so she is not completely alone." Spencer said, before then saying something about thanking Jacob.

"You have thanked him over 100 times since last night, I think he gets it…" Aaron said with a smile.

"I have said it only 98 times actually." Aaron laughed at the comment before rolling over and looking at the clock.

"We should get up…" He said, but Spencer really wasn't planning on getting out of bed just yet.

Kissing his husband, he smiled.

"Packing can wait…" With a grin, the both of them knew what would happen next, and the both of them were perfectly happy about it.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
I hope you liked this approach! I have never really written a wedding or a ceremonial event, so I hope this is just as good!  
Please review, let me know what you think!

Thank you once again!

Bethanyy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Now, Love Always.**

So, this is the final chapter!  
I really hope you have all enjoyed it, I have really loved writing it! Thank you so much for all the support, I hope this has met your standards!

Again this is dedicated to 'Sue1313' I hope this is what you had in mind!

Sorry for the late update, but I hope it was worth it!

Please read, review and enjoy! Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been five years since Aaron and Spencer finally said 'I do'.

It had been three years since they adopted two young children to make their family complete.

Today was the twin's birthday. Of course, it had been difficult, what exactly do you buy a four-year-old, or more to the point, what do you buy four-year-old twins who seem to love and hate everything?

Aaron and Spencer stood in the kitchen surrounded by small children from Tristan and Lilly's play group, the team stood in the living area, trying to make conversation with the parents, but 'I hunt serial killers for a living' probably wasn't the best way to start a conversation.

"I think they're having a nice time." Spencer said with a smile.

"I hope so!" Aaron replied with a laugh as he put more juice on the table.

"Papa, can we play in the garden please?" Tristan ran up to Spencer, half-eaten chicken nugget in one hand and an action figure in the other.

"Can you eat your food first please?" Spencer asked watching the young boy shove the remainder of his nugget into his mouth.

"Okay, go ask Lilly if she wants to play outside too." He said getting up from the boy's level looking to Aaron.

"This was a good idea right?"  
"Only if you don't expect to have a garden at three when all of these children go home." Aaron said placing a quick kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Only an hour and a half to go." Spencer said before walking over to the twins and their friends.

The hour and a half seemed to fly by as the children were allowed to play outside. Of course, Spencer and Aaron's house and garden looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Do you want any help cleaning up?" Jennifer and Penelope asked, but Spencer shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine, I am sure we'll get it done." He said hugging them both, watching them leave.

"Thank you for coming, Gideon, and thank you for the money for the twins, I am sure it will be spent on toys and the likes." Spencer said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure, it's nice to see the twins having a nice time, see you on Monday."  
"You will. See you in the office." He said, before saying goodbye to Derek, leaving Spencer stood alone with a smile.

As much as he loved the team and seeing his children happy, he was happy to see them leave, so he and Aaron could set about getting their house back to normal.

Walking upstairs he saw Aaron redressing the twins. Lilly sat in jeans and a top wiping her hands with a wipe, whilst Aaron helped a Tristan put on his jeans.

"Did you have a nice birthday Lilly?" Spencer asked getting the toddlers attention.

"Thank you, papa! I really like my presents!" She said with a big grin.

"You're welcome, do you want to help me pack away your new toys?" He asked and she nodded, before looking to her brother.

"Will daddy bring Tristan down?" She asked looking between Aaron and Spencer.

"Yeah, daddy will bring him down when he's cleaning his hands." Spencer said waiting for Lilly to come over to him.

"We'll be there soon won't we Tristan?" Aaron asked his son who nodded, but he was far too interested in getting the dirt off his hands.

Getting downstairs with Lilly, she ran straight over to her new toys, gathering them all into a pile, before looking to her birthday cards that sat on the windowsill.

"Papa, what does that mean?" She asked after she'd picked up the big card that read 'Daughter' on the front. As she spoke Aaron appeared and Tristan moved to stand next to her sister, looking at the card before getting his own, one the same but it said 'Son' instead.

"It say's love now, love always." Spencer said.

"That was on Daddy's birthday card from all of us." Tristan said with a smile, looking proud of himself.

"It was!" Aaron said, happy he remembered, since they married Spencer and Aaron put love now, love always on cards to each other and their children, of course, they were too young to understand now, but since they came into their lives they wanted to make a point that they would love them now, and they would love them always.

"We love you two, you know that don't you?" Spencer the twins.

"We love you too!" Lilly said running to hug them both.

"I love you, daddy and you too papa." Tristan said when Spencer picked him up when Lilly was picked up by Aaron.  
It had been a good day.

**Three months later.**

Three months later saw Spencer's birthday, and once again they had invited round the teams plus other family members, it had been a nice evening, but soon enough everyone seemed to leave. They all had work in the morning.

"Papa?" Tristan said turning to his papa when the last guest had left.

"Yes, buddy?" He replied walking over to his son.

"What does, 'love now, love always' mean?" He asked waiting for a reply when his dad and sister came in from the kitchen.

"It means I and your father will love each other for the rest of our lives..."  
"It means I and Papa fell in love and from that moment on we decided to love each other forever." Aaron said with a smile.  
People marriages crash and burn, people regret the decision to have children; friends say I love you and it means nothing.

However, there are people in this world who will say 'Love now, Love Always' and mean it.

Aaron Hotchner was a man of few words, but 'Love now, Love always' was a phrase that would forever be in his vocabulary.

Spencer Reid loved his work, but he loved him more, so from the moment they'd met, 'Love now, Love always' was almost like a vow, a vow to be together forever.

Lilly and Tristan smiled at the sight of their fathers kissing, it was no different to them, but still they were brought up knowing love was one of the most important things in life.

Later that night after putting the children to bed and getting into bed themselves Aaron turned to Spencer and spoke in only a hushed tone.

"I love you now and I will love you always." It was that simple.

* * *

So, that is that! I have finished 'Love Now, Love Always'! I really hope you liked it, thank you for all of the support, I hope you liked the happy ending, please review and let me know if you would like to see more Hotch/Reid stories!

**Sue1313, **I hope this is what you wanted, thank you for the idea, I hope you like it!

Thank you!  
Until the next time!  
Bethanyy.


End file.
